Brave Firefly
by BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: Brave Exvius crossover. Inspired by Luneth Refia. Promptis and Prompto/Rain. Rain, the Second Prince of Lucis, finds out that his crush has been abducted by Ardyn-among other heartbreaking news. *Discontinued.*


Author's Note: Brave Exvius crossover. Promptis and (unrequited) Prompto/Rain. This was inspired by Luneth Refia's XV/Brave Exvius crossover, that crossover introducing me to the BE world.

It's an incredible feeling, to be introduced to another world by another author. Rain, Lasswell and Fina are amazing characters, Rain being a knight, Lasswell being his eternally loyal guardian, and Fina being Brave Exvius' answer to Tales of Symphonia's Collette. In this verse, Rain is Noctis' adopted brother and the Soul Prince of Lucis, second in line to the throne. Rain feels inferior to Noctis by default, especially when it comes to his crush. Lasswell keeps his role as Rain's retainer, the two of them mirroring Noctis and Ignis.

Lasswell bears incredible similarities to Prompto, as both feel unbearably inferior to the ones they're closest to. Lid's a beautiful, spirited red-haired mechanic that dotes over Prompto in this verse. Fina keeps her canon role as healer. As this idea unfolds, I'll get a stronger grasp on new characters, and they'll be woven deeper into the tale.

Thank you for being here!

* * *

" _What in the hell were you doing?! I thought you'd look after him! I trusted you!"_

Thunder cut through the night's illusory calm. The visions rushing through his mind were ones of fire and ice, cruel reminders of reality that cut through him without mercy. The evening was much quieter than it was in earlier hours, giving him and his friends the room they needed to breathe, but none of them would find rest in a night without hope.

The three of them sat together, warming themselves by a humble fire, shadows of much happier selves. Just a few moments ago their world was much brighter, warmer, filled with laughter and love. But in the blink of an eye that light was lost, stolen by wraiths they subconsciously chose to ignore, in the pursuit of daybreak's glow. The evening's cold, brittle silence was all that remained, forcing them to face the darkest reality imaginable.

The three of them sat together, finding no warmth in the night outside of their firelight. His words were an executioner's blade as they repeated in the minds of all present, recreating images of two wrathful swordsmen. Young men that were bound together by the threads of brotherhood. Rain, having been adopted by King Regis when he was barely able to touch the king's knee, felt infinitely close to Noctis-which made the night even harder to bear.

" _I trusted you!"_

And it was on that note a bond, strengthened by years of warm, precious memories, was severed. A galaxy of hurt encased every one of those words, striking the blood Prince of Lucis like stone. They had been like brothers for eons, Rain and Noctis, but in mere moments a bond that promised to outlast time shattered like glass.

Never again would they know such a cold night. Rain, Lasswell, Lid and Fina rushed back to Noctis and his soulmates after saving Fina's home, liberating it from a wave of the Empire's darkness. The battle against meteoric chaos promised to go on without end, overwhelming them at times with thunderstorms of pandemonium. But upon reuniting with their friends, they were given news that cut through their souls with knives. The worst bit of news revolving around a certain chocobo. The news about Ignis and Lady Lunafreya cleaved their spirits in two, Ignis' condition sending Lasswell to his knees, but learning about what happened to Prompto?

They would've preferred using their bare hands to cut their own hearts out.

They were in the thickest ocean of night, minus the young woman that couldn't tear herself away from the thoroughly battered group: Fina. With no ill will borne towards her, all ill will directed at the blood Prince of Lucis, Rain swore to rescue Prompto on his own-with Lasswell and Lid following in his wake. Knowing she'd continue to be well protected by the Six, knowing Ignis and Gladiolus were in desperate need of a healer, Rain temporarily tore his path away from hers. So there they were, pilot, retainer and mechanic, facing the darkest waters of the unknown.

The adopted Prince of Lucis gazed into the humble flames, so close to his friends yet a billion miles away. Mechanic and bodyguard could only watch him drift away, lost in memories that exuded the sting of betrayal, the crushing anguish of loss. As much as they hated to admit it, Rain had always felt inferior to Regis' blood borne son-especially when it came to the photographer they missed. Facing a Necromancer was much easier than thinking about their stolen Prompto, even just for a second.

Rain felt the gunslinger's absence harder than the two of them put together.

It took blessings from the Six to calm him down, the soul Prince that wanted to rush after Ardyn that night. Lid had failed to pull Rain into the night's calming energy, but Lasswell somehow succeeded, telling him he'd be no good to anyone, least of all Prompto, if he dashed off half-battered. After a war of cosmic proportions against the Second Prince of Lucis, the three of them found themselves by a frail bonfire, thinking about all that had been lost. Lunafreya.

Ignis.

Prompto.

Gods, Prompto.

Gods damn it all.

The young woman named Lid darted her eyes between the two men, heart heavier than the moon. Wanting to break the pain that hung over them, in any way she could, she spoke with a smile she hoped wouldn't break. "How about I catch us some fish?" she chirped, rising to her feet with eyes made of stardust. "I could roast it! You know, maybe throw some veggies and herbs on the fire too! Of course it wouldn't be anything like the food Ignis makes-"

Oops. Like the food Ignis _made._ It was impossible to cook without the power of sight.

Sinking to her knees, heart even heavier than before, the mechanic resigned herself to defeat. "Never mind, shouldn't have opened my big stupid mouth," she whimpered, heartache hanging in the frosty night air. The drive to break the evening's tension was replaced by the irrepressible impulse to face the future.

"Gods, I can't believe what's going on. What happened to Lady Luna was bad enough, but _**Ignis?**_ And that creepy bastard running off with my little brother?! Who does that disgusting freakazoid think he is, anyway?!"

"Someone that wants revenge against the Lucis blood line," Lasswell replied, nodding with a face wreathed in sable gloom. Enveloped in the glow of their little fire, he was an obsidian tree of light. One emitting rays of infinite anger, frustration, sadness. A sky of hurt had lodged itself in his gentle eyes, coming from the memories he shared with Ignis. Prompto.

Gods, Prompto.

Damn it all to hell.

"Safe assumption to make, considering what happened to Lady Lunafreya. We're on our way to facing someone that's remarkably angry with our darling Noctis. He may as well enjoy himself, because the moment I set my eyes on him will be the moment he takes his final breath."

He looked to the one that seemed so far away, the young man he'd sacrifice mind, heart and soul for. Another eternity tortured them, time immeasurable, heartbreak unbearable, as Lasswell scrambled for anything that would comfort Rain. But as he had done so many times before, he failed to bring even a little bit of light to his friend's overwhelming darkness. The gap between them widened as Rain rose to his feet, eyes flashing with fire that broke them and comforted them, all at once. "I'm off to bed," he told his friends, spirits he loved like soulmates. The words were mechanical, laden with exhaustion, grief, worry.

Fury.

"See you guys in a few hours."

Lid and Lasswell exchanged looks of heavy sadness, knowing their friend wouldn't catch a wink. After all-

Visions of the one he loved from afar would keep him from dreaming.


End file.
